1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-018617 discloses a connector in which a terminal-side housing carrier for accommodating and holding terminal fittings and a wire-side housing carrier for accommodating wires are coupled via a resilient portion. In this connector, if the wire vibrates, the terminal-side housing carrier and the wire-side housing carrier are displaced relatively while resiliently deforming the resilient portion and the vibration of the wire can be attenuated by this resilient deformation of the resilient portion.
In the above-described connector, the wires are directly in contact with the resilient portion and the resilient portion is directly in contact with the terminal-side housing carrier. Thus, the transfer of vibration of the wire to the terminal fitting via the resilient portion and the terminal-side housing carrier is unavoidable and a sufficient effect cannot be expected in suppressing the transfer of vibration to the terminal fitting.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve a function of suppressing the transfer of vibration from a wire to a terminal fitting.